Is This All Real?
by Limesnsuch
Summary: Bay and Daphne grew up in way different scenarios, but when Bay starts to dig deeper into Daphne's past, what will she find? Will Daphne discover feelings she never knew she had? Reviews welcome. Bay/Ty, Daphne/Emmett
1. What Daphne Doesn't Know

_W_

**Hi second fanfiction. Reviews welcome of course. This takes place after episode 4 and as if episode 5 wasnt happening so soon. Daphne doesn't know if Emmett is still mad at her, and Bay doesn't know about Ty and the army. Toby isn't even deeper in a hole. This chapter is T rating. The M rating is to come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show, just the idea for my ff.**

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

><p>Daphne POV<p>

Waking up in the morning was a task for most teens, but for a deaf teen, it was horrible. I couldn't hear an alarm clock so my mom would come and wake me up. This morning was Monday, and I had school in about an hour. I got up and walked over to the Kennish house for breakfast. I had maybe 10 minutes to eat, and 20 to get ready before Emmett would be here to drive me to Carlton.

I walked in the door and all eyes were on me as usual. They all watched as I took my seat at the table, probably hoping I wouldn't hurt myself. I was deaf, not a baby.

Kathryn made pancakes that looked delightful, but everything else seemed to be on my mind. Would Emmett be here to pick me up? He was really mad at me on Saturday...He's never been that...Mean...It was dump on Daphne day for sure. I looked up and Bay seemed to know something was wrong. I was mad at her, more than anything. She motioned me to come to the living room and talk.

"Excuse me." We both said.

I walked over and Bay was glancing at me in a worried way. I read her lips as she said:

"What's wrong Daphne?"

"Why do you care?"

"Look, I'm sorry I couldn't be nice Bay on Saturday. It just sucked you were with Liam I guess."

"Whatever, I broke up with ?"

"Wait...No I mean I was upset but I'd get used to it."

"Well Ty means alot to me too, but I didn't get mad at you for being with him."

"Okay well I am sorry, I really do want to know what's wrong."

"It's fine, and I'm worried about Emmett...He was really mad at me on Saturday too..."

"What? Why?"

"He said I was trying too hard to fit in with hearing people, and with Liam. I just don't understand why he is mad."

"Isn't it obvious that he was jealous Daphne?"

"Wait, Emmett doesn't like me like that...At least I don't think he does."

"I saw him staring at you at the party. He was lost in a daze, and got mad when you danced with Liam."

"I didn't know...I really do have to apologize to him."

"Alright, I'll see you after school."

"Thanks Bay."

I walked out of the kitchen and Bay came in to explain. I hurried to my room and got dressed, so I would be waiting for Emmett. He drove up and took off his helmet. Turning off his bike, he got off and walked over to me. i began to sign to him.

_Are you still mad at me?_

_It was stupid...No_

_I was stupid. I didn't understand why you would be mad, but Bay told me that you were probably mad, you thought you were losing me to Liam...I broke up with him._

_I thought you really liked him?_

_I guess not._

_Well Bay was right. I was your friend first. And hearing football boys blow._

_Thanks, I seem to remember hearing that before. _

He smiled and I hopped on the bike. We put our helmets on and I wrapped my arms around his waist, and we drove off. I wasn't going to ruin a great friendship jsut because of one of Bay's theorys. I was way too close to Emmett for that to happen. When we got to Carlton I got off and thanked him for the ride, we went our separate ways to class. My first hour was gym and we were doing basketball again. It was garunteed to be a good day, or so I thought. Sure my classes went well, but once I got to lunch, things went sour.

Emmett and I were eating what Kathryn had made me, a club sandwich. We were signing about going to a movie on Friday, when he started to look angry.

_Emmett, what's wrong?_

_Turn around_

I looked back and Liam was standing there. He came up to me and began talking.

"Daphne, I came to say hi." I was signing what he was saying to Emmett.

Emmett signed to him: go away before I make you.

"Well hi."

"What...Did he just say?"

"He wants you to leave."

"Oh. Well I still like you alot Daphne. Just come see me i you want to get back together." Emmett glared at him.

"Sure. Goodbye Liam."

"See yah."

I turned back to Emmett.

_What?_

_I don't like him, why would he come see you, you aren't dating._

_Emmett he just came to say hi you know that._

_I don't care the guy is shady._

Emmett closed his notebook that was beside him.

_What's that?_

_Just something I was writing to show to Toby and Wilke. _

_Can I see? _

_Nah, you'll probably get a lyric list for when they sing it, the rhythem they come up with well, you can make out from the way they sing it. I got the words, for well Toby to sing._

_Oh cool. Sounds interesting. Is it done?_

_yeah it should be, I'll show it to Toby when I drop you off._

He smiled and we got up, I was really interested in his song, I love music when I can makeout the beats, I'm always looking up lyrics for songs to know what they are 's never written a song...But, I'm sure it will be great, and Toby and Wilke will like it just fine.


	2. Secrets of the Heart

**Hey everyone! Chapter 2! I switch POV's each chapter like they would in the series. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the show or characters**

**Bay POV (during school) May have a little M rating :P**

* * *

><p>I really don't know why Daphne was clueless to Emmett. It's so obvious, and EVERYONE is in love with her anyway…I'm not jealous I have Ty but she was stealing my life, and I was only trying to realize what mine could've been…That is two completely different things…Right? Right. God school is so sucking. Just more of me texting Ty the whole day, waiting to see him later. Sure we'd only been dating for…A week but…I knew how to keep a guy interested, unlike miss happy all the time. I really think too much. Maybe I would go say hi to Daphne and Emmett after school tomorrow, just to be nice. I was way out of line anyway, but SO WAS SHE. How can she understand me, even my thoughts run a thousand miles a minute…<p>

_Hey –Bay_

_Hey Bay. How's school treating you today? –Ty_

_It's boring and horrible without any color. White walls even at this place in the classrooms. And it sucks bcuz you're not here. –Bay_

_That's cute Bay. I have to go, My great aunt needs my assistance. I'll be there to pick you up in the front after school okay? Even though you're grounded…What was your excuse again? –Ty_

_Don't worry. As far as my parents are concerned I'm at Simone's house for the day, well after school. –Bay_

_Alright. See you later. –Ty_

_Bye babe –Bay_

Somehow I seriously wished his great aunt wasn't so freaking old. Maybe then he wouldn't have to help her all the time. I took out my drawing pad and began a sketch of Regina. I tried to imagine what my dad might look like, but I couldn't see it. Someone had to know more about my dad. No one was talking though…There was only one other person that might know something…Emmett. Him and Daphne were close, he was practically in love with her. The only way I could try and ask is if we talked, which is impossible, he's always with Daphne. Unless I go wait for him at Carlton. That might work. Yes, that's what I'm going to do.

"Bay? Bay Kennish? Hello?" Mrs. Dauner said.

"Yes?"

"Are you even paying attention today Miss Kennish?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Mhm…"

Damn teacher. She always knows when I'm deep in thought that witch. Maybe for once she should let me stay deep in thought that would be nice for once. Finally the bell had rang and right as I walked out the door I ran in to Liam.

"Bay."

"Liam."

"How are you?"

"Like you care." I said as I walked away.

"Just more Bay drama." He mumbled walking the other direction.

I was not that dramatic I mean come on it was just…Oh my god. I looked out to the parking lot and saw Ty parked waiting. What was he doing here? I ran up to his car and signaled to roll down the window.

"Ty? What are you doing here? School's not over for an hour!"

"I want you to come with me. I need to show you something and I know you'd like it."

"But…I"

"Bay, you're the biggest rebel I know, skipping your last hour won't do anything."

"Yeah you're right. I live on the edge. Let's hit it."

I got in the car and he drove towards his house.

"Where are we going?"

"That Mural wall, someone responded to axe girl!"

We parked in his driveway and walked to the wall. He was right next to axe girl was an army axe girl, with a battle helmet on.

"Woah. How come I never thought of that? That's so…So…"

"Something Bay would paint."

"Yeah you're right."

It was so worth it to miss chemistry. Liam was my partner anyway and it would've just been awkward. I needed a way to respond to this person. They're saying: axe girl is great but now she has something to be mad at. The war. I suppose I can't relate but, if my dad or mom, even Toby was at war…I would die. It shows that she's hurt and just wants whoever to be home and safe and she's gained an angry side. Okay I had to think about this one. A reunite of the family? Yeah that would work.

"What are yah thinking about Bay?"

"I know what I'm going to put as a response."

"Really? What?"

"I'm not giving away my secrets, artists never do that."

"Alright," He smiled and took my hand. We walked back to his car.

"How did you know that was there already?" I asked.

"Well I came back every day, to see what was all on there and try to understand it like you can."

"I have this part of my brain, which can read paintings and art like no other. It's a gift."

"I guess my only gift is my abs."

"It's a good gift." I said as I leaned in to kiss him. He pushed me back, taking control and was on me instead of the other way around. I unbuttoned his blue shirt and he was sure right, his abs were magical. "Wait, Ty, do you have anything?"

"Uhh. No. Do you?"

"No I didn't put something in the bottom of my shoe or in my cleavage. I thought you would have something."

"I didn't expect this to happen today Bay."

"All guys have condoms at all times. What could possibly be the reason except you don't want me…" I said pushing him off.

"Bay I want it I just…I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to boot camp on Thursday."

"W…What? ARMY Bootcamp?"

"Yeah Bay. I'm going to be stationed in Afghanistan for a couple years."

I had tears in my eyes. "And you weren't going to tell me? You used that response to tell me?"

"Bay I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you."

"That worked well didn't it."

I got out of the car, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You live across town it'd take you hours to walk there."

I turned around and flipped him off.

"You know what TY? Why don't you just leave already? Make it easier…" My eyes were now red and I didn't feel like my legs were working right, I fell down.

"Bay!" He screamed. He got out of the car and cradled me."

"I don't want to lose you Ty!"

"I'll come back I promise."

"You don't know that!"

I never cried like this. I was tough Bay, strong Bay. But…I loved Ty.

"Bay I…"

"No don't say anything. Say it when you come back so I have something to look forward to."

"I'm sorry." He squeezed me tighter and I cried into his shirt. "I'm going to drive you home now okay?"

I nodded and got up. I slipped in the passenger seat and looked out the window in silence the whole time. When I got home I know I'd get the third degree about missing school but…I really don't care. If they ground me, I have no one to go to. No one.

He pulled into my driveway and stopped the car.

"Thanks." I ran out of the car and inside. He stayed there for a moment and I heard him hit something. When I got in the house my tears had subsided but you could still tell I cried. It was 3 now and I shouldn't of been home until 3:10. My mom was in the kitchen and glared at me.

"Where's Toby Bay?"

"I don't know."

I started walking to my room and she followed me.

"Bay what's the matter aren't you suppposed to be at Simone's?"

I turned around and started crying again.

"Just, nothing okay, can you just leave me alone for a while, she wasn't home."

She went silent and I ran to my room. I didn't plan to come out any time soon. I turned on some Papa Roach on high and just lay in my bed, wondering how everything seems to be going wrong.


	3. Sing a Song of Love

**Yay chapter 3! I'm in a writing mood today (: Lots of emotionn in this one, so feel free to comment. Chapter 3 Sing a Song of Love (The song he uses is "I know you know" by Big Time Rush. A boy band ik don't shoot me)**

**Emmett POV (All talking between him and Daphne is Signed italics completely) [After school]**

* * *

><p>Okay so I really hate Liam. A lot. I just can't understand how she is falling for someone she can't relate with at all. Doesn't make any sense. Yeah it's obvious I'm in love with her. I have been since I knew what love was. She's so beautiful and amazing. We know everything about each other, I was there when she got hurt or fell down, or when her heart got broken. Even when she went to the hearing school in 8th grade and pretty much got stomped on. I want to hold her forever. The only way I can do this is writing down a song. I know it's not mine but it speaks my feelings perfectly. She won't be able to hear it, but she can read Toby and Wilkes lips and I'll give her the lyrics I was writing down. It has to be perfect.<p>

I walked over to my bike where she was waiting. She smiled at me and began to sign.

_Are you ready?_

_Yeah I have to show you the song today._

_I thought you said you wrote all of it? _She looked confused.

_I wrote down lyrics from a groups song, Toby and Wilke have to know the beat._

_I see. Let's go I want to read it, if it's loud enough maybe I'll make out the beat!_

We hopped on my motorcycle and drove to the Kennish garage Toby and Wilke were practicing and I had Daphne come in to interpret.

"Oh hey Daph, Emmett. What's going on?" Toby said.

_Tell him I have a favor to ask and ill grab my notebook._

"He says he has a favor to ask you, he wants to write it down."

"Alright. Here." Toby handed me a piece of paper and a pen.

_Toby, I want to give lyrics to Daphne, but I want you and Wilke to play something. It's a love song by Big Time Rush. She loves them I just want to show her how I feel._

_Yeah sounds good man, I know that one so does Wilke. Do we do it now?_

_Uh, yeah let's hit it._

I turned to Daphne and signaled her to read as we play.

I got behind the drums and counted them off. Toby's voice actually sounds like the boys'.

"Maybe this could be the line that starts the whole story, maybe you could be the one. The one who's meant for me. I know that I should wait, but what if you're my soul mate, slow down when you say slow down. Cuz we can, we can party like the weekend, got me thinking we can be a thing and I know you know I got your heart pumping I know you know we know we got something."

Daphne began smiling and she looked up at me and her face was bright red. Toby continued until the song was over and Daphne looked in my eyes and she signed:

_I like you too. And I love that song._

I smiled and ran down to her.

_Good._

She hugged me and when she pulled back I kissed her. It felt as if everything in the world was alright, and the fireworks were going off in my head like no other. It lasted for about 20 seconds and we turned around and Wilke and toby were smiling. I made out the words as Toby and Wile both said: "You're welcome."

I turned back to Daphne.

_So what does this mean then? Are we…Together?_

_I think so._

_That was great._

_Only because you're great._

She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek, turning my face red. I saw Bay walk in and I turned Daphne around.

"So, he finally put the moves on, I do believe it's a miracle."

Typical Bay attitude. I knew her for a week and I already know what she's like.

Daphne signed to me as she talked.

"Funny, Bay. How was your day?"

"Just freaking dandy, as you can tell."

Wilke and Toby were silent I could tell because she didn't look over to them.

"What happened Bay?"

"Ty happened."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell me her was going to basic training, in 3 days!"

"That's because I didn't know, nobody knew."

I saw tears start to form at Bay's eyes, this was not going to go well. Wilke, Toby and I knew this was girl's talk so we all walked out and shut the garage door.

Daphne POV

"Bay, he just told you now?"  
>"Yeah well, he picked me up from school early and went to show me something on a mural. Then he told me. I broke down in front of him. I never break down like that not even by myself."<p>

"I'm sorry Bay I really am. So you guys broke up then?"

"Yeah, he sounded like he was going to drop the L bomb and I just…" She began to cry, and I felt a hug might comfort her. I cradled her as she wept and I just realized what everything would've been like if I ever was with Ty. We were super close and I felt tears coming on myself. "It's okay Bay, he'll come back, I know he will."

She sniffled and backed up. "Thanks for being there for me, I know we're not the best of friends but…"

"I know what it's like, Ty was close with me too, but you had a relationship so it's slightly harder. But I do know how you feel Bay."

"I know. I guess I shouldn't tell my mom yet…I'm already grounded for the beer incident."

"Mind if I tell Emmett and Toby what's going on?"

"Go ahead, I don't think I could."

She walked to the door and opened it, revealing an anxious Toby, and Emmett.

"Where's Wilke?"

"He left." Toby said. "Mind telling us what's going on?"

"Well as you know," I was talking and signing, "Ty is going in to the army. Bay had no idea until today and she feels like everything has been ripped apart inside, a broken heart."

Emmett nodded, and so did Toby, he looked worried.

"My mom was worried about her." Toby said. "You should go tell her and Regina. Then you should ask if you and Emmett can go on a date."

Emmett smacked his arm and glared.

_I'll ask Emmett, write with Toby for a while, I'll be back out with a yes or no. _I smiled and walked over to give him a kiss.

After that they retreated to the garage and I walked into the Kennish kitchen, finding Kathryn asking my mom something.

They looked over to me and I said, "Let me explain Bay."

The said okay.

"Ty is going into basic training on Thursday, we all had no idea."

My mom's facial expression dropped and Kathryn looked down. I knew that Bay would be having a lot of talking to do very soon.

"You should talk to her Kathryn." She nodded and went up to Bay's room. "Mom, can I go with Emmett to the movies and then come back right away?"

"Oh honey, sure I trust you two, is it a date? Did he finally make a move?"

"Yes mom and yes he did."

"Have fun honey, I love you."

"I love you too."

I ran out the door and smiled, getting on Emmett's bike. This was going to be fun.


	4. Making Choices Aint Always Easy

**Chapter 4! This one is short so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning anything**

**Chapter 4: Making Choices Aint Always Easy**

**Daphne POV (No movie description bc I haven't seen it so yeah.)**

* * *

><p>Sure Emmett and I are deaf and a movie makes no sense, but we like to read the lips and the drama. Plus we can talk the whole thing and not get yelled at. I don't know what he was taking me to; he said it was a surprise. As he was driving towards the theatre I felt him tense up when I glued my arms to him, unlike how I usually just put my hands on his sides. We pulled in to the parking lot and I realized the movie I wanted to watch was playing and I knew he knew which one that was.<p>

He hopped off and grabbed my hand, and I stepped down. He handed me a ticket for Crazy Stupid Love. I've wanted to see it forever now; I'm glad I finally had someone that listened to me. We walked over to the ticket booth and handed them over to show the lady working. She nodded and we walked in. The movie didn't start for 10 minutes so he asked me what I wanted.

_Maybe a pop we could share, or popcorn._

He gave me the money so I could buy them, I thought it was sweet. He would've bought it himself, but the hearing people here don't understand his sign language.

"Hi, I'd like a medium popcorn and a small pepsi."

"Okay."

I handed the man the money and he gave me the items. I walked back over to Emmett who was texting someone. It appeared to be Toby.

_What are you guys talking about?_

_Toby wanted to know how the dates going._

_What did you say?_

_I said it was going great for me because I'm here with the most beautiful girl._

I smiled and grabbed his hand. We walked to theatre 3. It was empty, mainly because it was a Monday night I guess. This was good though, we could pick a great seat. The best were always at the top corners so we took the left, away from the door. I sat in the corner, because Emmett was sort of claustrophobic. The movie was starting and I already knew I would like it. Halfway through the popcorn and pop was gone and I had to go to the bathroom. He let me out and I walked out to the restroom. I thought this was going great, it wasn't awkward since we've been friends since kindergarten. Little did I know that Liam would be out in the lobby buying tickets with another girl. He saw me and walked over.

"Hey Daphne, I didn't know you were here…"

"Yeah I didn't know you already had another girl in mind."

"Oh no, this is my sister Cami. Can't you see the resemblance? She's also 13."

"Oh, okay, nice to meet you. I have to go though. Nice seeing you."

I walked to the bathroom and started to feel bad. If he didn't already move on and I did, then what was I? Sure we didn't date very long at all and I broke up with him because of Bay but…Oh well he's a popular hearing football player. He'll find someone soon enough. I came out and went back to Emmett, who gladly let me back in my spot. He told me what had happened and we continued the movie until it was over.

When it ended we walked back out to his bike and hopped on. He drove me back to the Kennish's and I told him he should go in with me.

_Just wait a second._

He grabbed my cheek and kissed me.

_I wanted to do that the whole time but you liked the movie, I didn't want to bother you._

_Awe Emmett._

I kissed him again and out my arms around his neck. But all of a sudden he tensed up and pulled back and I wondered what was wrong. He turned me around to John and Kathryn.

"Daphne…I thought you were just friends." Kathryn said.

"We were…Until this afternoon when he asked me out. My mom said it was fine."

"You didn't want to ask us?"

"You were busy with Bay so…"

"Honey," she walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders, "You can always talk to me. You're my daughter too."

"I know."

I turned to Emmett and signed what was going on. He nodded his apology to the Kennish's and then gave me a hug. One kiss later he signed he'll see me tomorrow at school. Kathryn and John didn't seem to mind the slight affection between us and I walked inside my house to find my mom.

_Oh sweetie how was the date?_

_It was amazing, he let me watch the whole movie without trying anything, he payed for everything. He was great. I saw Liam there._

_Really? That great huh, until you saw him. What happened?_

_I thought he was with another girl but it was his little sister cami. I felt bad for accusing him of moving on when I already had._

_Honey, you and Emmett have known each other forever now. All of us have waited for you two to you know be a couple._

_It still made me feel bad. I really care for Emmett. _

_I know honey._

_I'm going to bed okay?_

_Alright night Daphne._

I walked to my room and lay down on my bed and relived the kisses we shared. It felt as If everything was alright now, and my life was finally where it should've been when I found out about my double life. It was 10:30 and I had school in the morning. I needed to get some sleep.

**Bay POV (Right at 10:30)**

Well those two sure are cute together. I do need to ask Emmett about my dad tomorrow though. Daphne told me his free period is his 5th. So maybe I can skip and talk to him at Carlton tomorrow. I just need him to be back in enough time to pick up Daphne. I don't want her thinking I'm stealing her man. I'm not ready for another relationship and he wasn't my type. NOT BECAUSE HE WAS DEAF. Me and him just don't get along, which is why I really needed to make a better impression tomorrow, to find out about my dad. Someone had to know something, and I really need to know who he is and what happened. Why he's not part of Daphne and my life.


	5. Author Note

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for not posting at all. I'm having major writers block. Anyone who would want to take over my story can talk to me, I probably wouldn't mind it as long as you said it wasn't originally yours. Or to review ideas for me, I've been real busy adn the writers block.**

**Thanks, Limesnsuch (Monique)**


End file.
